


After the Game

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri gives Victor a blow job in the locker room after a Quidditch game. That's it that's the plot.





	After the Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece of self indulgence about 6 months ago and never intended to post it publicly, but here we are. *flings it into the void and runs*

Yuuri lingered in the locker rooms after the match was over. His team was ecstatic over their win; it was all raucous laughter as they talked through the replays, slapping each other on the back, hooting and hollering. There was a celebration party already being planned, and they invited him, but Yuuri begged off easily enough.

He was a good Keeper; a little nervous and too fumbly sometimes, but he did well enough to not drag the team down. Still, he knew their invitation was a courtesy, and not one they expected him to take. So he didn’t, and stood under the hot spray of the shower for far longer than necessary as he listened to them file out of the locker room.

He lingered even after they had gone, staying until his skin was so warm he no longer felt the heat of the water. Finally he turned the spray off with a sigh, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping back into the empty room.

Or, what _should_ have been the empty room. Standing there with his back to Yuuri was Victor Nikiforov, star of the rival team and Yuuri’s fantasies. Yuuri froze for a moment in shock... and then Victor starting peeling off his shirt.

“W-what are you doing here?!” Yuuri spluttered, catching Victor’s attention as his shirt was pulled over his head.

“Oh! I thought everyone else had left,” Victor said with a smile as he turned to Yuuri. “Nice to see you, Yuuri,” he added with a wink, eyes roving over Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri clutched his towel, suddenly and painfully reminded of how very, very naked he was.

He and Victor had spoken a few times, congratulating each other on games well played after matches, but they weren’t friends and Yuuri certainly couldn’t understand why Victor seemed so at ease, standing there shirtless.

“This is the home team locker room,” he said stupidly, still trying to reconcile the image before him, and very pointedly keeping his eyes on Victor’s face, even if the other man wasn’t doing the same.

“The showers are _so_ much better here, don’t you think? I did try and wait until everyone was gone. Why aren’t you off celebrating, Yuuri?” As he spoke, he continued to shed clothes - pulling off his pads and boots. When his hands went to the laces of his trousers, Yuuri’s brain nearly short-circuited.

“U-uh, I should go then… let you use the locker room…”

Victor looked over again with a pout. “First you steal the win away from me, and now you’re going to leave me here all alone? So mean, Yuuri.”

“I thought you _wanted_ \-- wait, what do you mean stole your win? You caught the snitch!”

Victor laughed. At least he didn’t seem too upset about the loss. “Yes, I caught the snitch, but you made so many saves today that it didn’t matter, hm?”

“I… guess…”

“Yuuri! You’re so cute. No need to be modest, I can handle losing every once in a while. I’m not planning on making a habit out of it, though.”

“Of course not! You’re amazing!” Yuuri blurted before he thought about what he was saying, feeling himself flush immediately as he clamped his traitor mouth shut.

Victor just laughed delightedly. “Amazing, Yuuri?” he asked, his tone teasing. He moved towards Yuuri, his movements graceful and sure. “You blush with your chest, too? Adorable,” he said, one hand reaching out and lingering in the air just above Yuuri’s skin.

“Ah… sorry,” Yuuri could feel himself getting redder, his gaze dropping to the floor and away from Victor. “I’ll just give you some space…”

“This again!” Victor pulled his hand back, a pout on his lips. “I’m invading your space, I can leave if you’re so uncomfortable.”

“No, no!” Yuuri protested, hands coming up in front of himself - but he’d forgotten the towel, and it started to slip dangerously low on his hips. He grabbed it again, and must have imagined Victor’s eyes flicking down to track the movement of his hands. “I don’t mind, but I don’t want to be in your way!”

“What if I want you in my way?”

Yuuri hesitated, but he didn’t think he was imagining things this time, with the way Victor’s tone dropped as he spoke those words. “You… you do?”

“You’re talented and attractive, Yuuri. Of course I do.”

Yuuri flushed again with the praise, but it was a warm flush instead of an embarrassed one, spreading and painting his skin with his pleased reaction. “Oh,” he breathed out, a little breathless.

Victor’s hand reached out once more, hesitated for a fraction of a second, but when Yuuri didn’t protest he laid the tip of his finger in the middle of Yuuri’s chest and slowly dragged it down until he brushed the edge of the towel that was still barely clinging to Yuuri’s damp skin. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeated with a quirk of his lips, stepping further into Yuuri’s space. “Yuuri, can I…”

He was cut off as Yuuri surged upwards, pressing his lips against Victor’s in a moment of swelling confidence. This time, he knew he wasn’t imagining the pleased noise Victor made as he kissed back, hands moving to hold lightly onto Yuuri’s hips.

Victor kissed Yuuri back, softly, slowly, not pushing or doing anything more than lightly holding him, and for a few moments that was enough. But this was _Victor_ that Yuuri was kissing, the man he had looked up to for so many years, fantasized about, been so excited to start talking to this year, even if only in passing. Light kissing wasn’t going to be enough for long, and Yuuri growled in the back of his throat, a hand coming up to cup the back of Victor’s neck and press him even closer, deepening the kiss.

Victor followed his lead, tilting his head further and opening his mouth to Yuuri, letting the smaller man press his tongue against his own as the explored each other. Yuuri’s demanding hands caused Victor’s own to twitch, and soon his grip on Yuuri’s hips tightened, and he spun them both, pressing Yuuri back against the lockers.

“ _Merlin_ , you’re beautiful,” he gasped when they broke apart for air, and Yuuri shivered under his hands at the praise. Victor hummed, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s jaw and slowly dragging them against his jawline, kissing down his neck, to his throat, his collarbone. “Yuuri, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured against his skin as Yuuri mewled under him. 

“I’ve been watching you all season,” he admitted, biting lightly at Yuuri’s shoulder. “I--”

“ _Victor,_ ” Yuuri cut him off, suddenly spinning them, seemingly not caring that the movement finally caused his towel to fall away. “ _Please_.”

He couldn’t seem to quite get the words out for what he wanted, but he was making his own trail against Victor’s neck now, and his hands fell to Victor’s laces, still only half undone.

“ _Yes_ , Yuuri,” Victor didn’t even care what he was agreeing to, but he pressed his hips forward into Yuuri’s hands, groaning when he felt a hand pressed against his cock, semi-hard in his pants, and growing more interested. Yuuri pushed at Victor’s pants, and Victor moved to help him, pulling them down and kicking them away, standing bare before Yuuri in seconds.

Yuuri pulled back, eyes moving slowly down Victor’s body, and he licked his lips as he saw Victor’s cock for the first time.

It was the sexiest thing Victor had ever seen.

Victor trailed a hand down his own body, smirking as he gripped the base of his cock. “Like what you see, Yu~uri?”

Yuuri didn’t respond, just watched with hungry eyes as Victor gave himself three long, slow, loose strokes. When he paused at the end of his third stroke to run his thumb over his own slit, Yuuri couldn’t stop the low moan that was pulled out of his chest, and Victor just smiled that wicked smile again.

“Come here,” he said, reaching for Yuuri and drawing him closer. “Do you want me to touch you, too?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuuri breathed, feeling a little desperate already. Victor slid the hand on Yuuri’s hip around to cup his ass instead, dropping the towel a he moved, leading him closer still until the hand on his cock could stroke both of them together. Yuuri dropped his head to Victor’s shoulder and _groaned_.

Victor was undeniably bigger than Yuuri was, and Yuuri had never felt insecure about his size. But Victor’s length was more than impressive, and it became more obvious as he stroked them both into full hardness. Yuuri had never wanted something - some _one_ \- this badly in his entire life. He mouthed unthinkingly at Victor’s neck as the other man continued his slow, sure stroking for what felt like _hours_ , until Yuuri’s erection was so hard it was almost painful.

Only then did Yuuri pull away, murmuring “Please, _please_ …”

“What do you want, Yuuri? Anything you want.”

As an answer, Yuuri dropped to his knees; he kept his eyes on Victor’s face, watching as they went dark.

“Oh. _Yes_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri was nervous, but the desire plainly etched on Victor’s face helped ease those nerves. And to be honest, he wanted Victor’s cock in his mouth too badly to worry about his nerves. He leaned forward until his lips were just centimeters from Victor’s cock, and breathed slowly over the head. He could hear the _whoosh_ of air that Victor let out above him, and felt one of Victor’s hands slide into his hair, not pushing, just holding. He opened his mouth and let his tongue flick out, brushing against the head of Victor’s cock.

Victor’s hands tightened minutely in Yuuri’s hair, though he still wasn’t trying to direct Yuuri’s movements. Yuuri didn’t think he’d mind if he did, though. “Who knew you were such a tease?” Victor asked, breathlessly.

Yuuri’s eyes flicked back up to Victor’s face, and he grinned with a lot more confidence than he actually felt. “Do you want something, Victor?” he asked, voice surprisingly steady.

In answer, Victor’s second hand came up to cup Yuuri’s jaw, thumb circling lightly over his cheek before moving to his lips and pressing, slipping barely inside. Yuuri’s mouth parted for him, and Victor pushed his thumb in further, pressing against Yuuri’s tongue, feeling him moan against him. Victor shifted, pulling his thumb out of Yuuri’s mouth and pressing two fingers inside instead, deeper, _deeper_ , until Yuuri nearly gagged around his fingers. The hand in Yuuri’s hair tightened even further, forcing his head to tip backwards, his mouth to open wider to accommodate the fingers fucking into it.

Yuuri sat there, on his knees, still and trying to hold his gag reflex in check around Victor’s fingers. It couldn’t have been for very long, but he wanted _more_ and it felt like forever. Finally, finally Victor withdrew his fingers, grasping the base of his cock and guiding it to Yuuri’s lips. He didn’t loosen his grip on Yuuri’s hair, didn’t allow the smaller man to take control, but fed the head into the ring of Yuuri’s lips, groaning as those lips closed over him and _sucked_.

Taking the hint, Victor finally relaxed his fingers, allowing Yuuri to control his own movements once more. Yuuri wasted no time at all feeding more of Victor’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his jaw to take more and more of Victor in with each bob of his head. Finally he pulled back until just the head of Victor’s dick rested on his tongue, took a deep breath, and moved down until he could feel Victor pushing against the back of his throat, deeper, _into_ his throat, until his nose was pressed against soft silver curls nestled at the base of Victor’s cock.

The response was immediate.

“ _Fuck_ , Yuuri!” Victor cried, tightening his grip once more, his second hand flying to join the first in Yuuri’s hair, holding him there, barely able to breath through his nose and _so full_ of Victor’s gloriously long cock. Yuuri did his best to keep calm and relaxed, but couldn’t help it a few moments later when the gag started to kick in. He pushed against Victor’s thighs, and Victor let him go.

Yuuri pulled fully off, taking several gulping breaths before looking up at Victor through the curve of his lashes.

“Victor,” he said, not quite hoarse but still a little out of breath. “I want you to fuck my throat.”

He didn’t know what he expected, but there was no hesitation. “ _Fuck yes.”_

Victor gripped Yuuri’s hair once more, pulling _hard_ until Yuuri closed his eyes and whimpered, head tilted far back. He opened his mouth in invitation though, and Victor took that invitation as soon as it was offered, thrusting shallowly back into his mouth.

It took a minute for Victor to find a rhythm he was comfortable with. His thrusts were slow and easy, though his grip on Yuuri never faltered. After a minute of Yuuri not protesting but moaning into the feeling, Victor started thrusting deeper, harder. It didn’t take long until his cock started to punch into the back of Yuuri’s throat, and Yuuri was gagging around him with every thrust.

Yuuri didn’t try to pull away though, and once he got going Victor didn’t show mercy. He moaned whenever Yuuri gagged around him, his throat constricting around Victor’s dick in the best way. “Yeah, _yeah_ ,” Victor was saying, unthinkingly. “You can take it, right baby? Choke on me.”

He pulled Yuuri’s head roughly towards him on his next hard thrust in, fully sheathing himself in Yuuri’s warm, tight throat, and holding him there.

Yuuri choked immediately, and Victor could see that tears were leaking out of his eyes. “ _Fuck_ , you’re beautiful,” he moaned, still not letting go when Yuuri pushed weakly at his thighs. He held Yuuri there, grinding almost lazily against his face, until he felt Yuuri start to sob around his dick -- then, finally, he pulled back, just enough to allow Yuuri some air, still thrusting shallowly into his mouth, never fulling pulling out.

“Yeah, you like it baby, don’t you?”

Despite his desperate breathing, despite his tears, Yuuri did his best to nod against the grip in his hair, and Victor grinned ferociously. “You dirty _slut,_ ” he said, thrusting harder once more. “Just waiting in the locker room for me, desperate for my cock.”

Yuuri moaned, and Victor could see him stroking himself, but he didn’t care to try and stop him -- not this time. Instead he just sped up, thrusting uncaringly into the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth, not worrying about anything except chasing his own pleasure; until finally, with a final grunt of pleasure, he pulled Yuuri hard against him once more and spilled deep in Yuuri’s throat, giving the smaller man no option but to swallow everything.

Panting heavily, Victor ground his orgasm out against Yuuri’s face, refusing to pull back until he was entirely spent. Finally, he slumped backwards against the lockers. “ _Wow,_ ” he said in a daze, grinning lopsidedly down at Yuuri. “Give me a minute to recover and I’ll--”

“No need,” Yuuri interrupted hoarsely, flushing bright red. Victor looked down further and realized that Yuuri had come already.

He couldn’t even be disappointed at not getting to see it for himself. “Oh, Yuuri. You really did like that, didn’t you?”

Yuuri blushed harder, but didn’t reply.

“Okay,” Victor said, breathlessly. “Okay, baby. Let’s get cleaned up, and I’ll take you back to my place and we can continue this, hm?”

Yuuri’s blush was probably going to be permanent at this point, but he nodded as he stood, wincing a little at the pain in his knees.

Victor planned to give him very different pains in very different places. Losing the match had been worth it, if this was his consolation prize.


End file.
